Wedding Talk
by Gone But Not Forgotten
Summary: The Doctor and Rory talk at the wedding. It all starts with a question Rory needed an answer to and ends with one the Doctor needed answered.


**AN:**** New story please enjoy it and do understand it's a oneshot showing how Rory has changed his opinion of the Doctor.**

**Disclaimer:**** Not mine. Not mine. Not mine. Except for the plot.**

"How am I supposed to go back to living normal?" Rory asked sitting down next to me as Amy danced with her father. "I've died twice, been erased from history twice, I've been a roman centurion, and I can remember 2000 years of history because I was there for all of it. How can I go back to reality?"

"You will when Amy's ready to." I answered calmly as I watched her dance. I turned to Rory. "You would do anything for her; even go back to normal despite everything that happened to you. Now as for you dying twice, I remember you getting shot, but what was the other one?"

"In the dream world I was killed by the monsters in the elderly people." He answered turning away. "I wanted so badly for that reality to be real that I consider it a real death. I love her and I know that she wants to explore the universe, but I wish she'd be willing to settle down and have children. That's what I want, but I want her happy more so we'll go and explore. I trust you, don't make me regret that decision."

I stared at the twenty-one year-old in awe. For such a young man he knew exactly what he wanted from life. He had no delusions of having impossible things, for this I respected him. How had the new husbanded managed what a nine hundred three year-old timelord couldn't?

"You are a remarkable man, Rory Williams." I muttered quietly. Amy had turned to look at us a minute ago and we'd both lowered our voices. "I don't know how you did it, but you've managed to solve a problem I never could."

"What problems that?" He asked watching Amy cautiously.

"How to understand the person you love." I nearly whispered. The memories were still fresh in my mind. A lot about me had changed, but I still loved her. How could I not? I felt a tear on my cheek and quickly wiped it away.

"Who was she?" Rory asked understanding what the tear meant without asking.

"Her name was Rose." I answered sadly no longer worried about the tears streaming down my face. Amy glanced over and saw I was crying. She went to tell her dad that was it, but Rory just looked at her and she understood to stay out of it. I continued. "She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. Actually at the time I met her she was dating a fellow named Mickey, but that ended well. He married Martha and they're happy fighting aliens somewhere."

"Doctor, you were talking about Rose?" Rory reminded me. I brought my hands to my face. "What happened to her?"

"We were fighting the Dalek and the Cybermen." I stated trying to turn off my emotions. I failed once again. "They were in the middle of a war. They got sent into another reality and Rose...Rose lost her grip on what she was holding onto...she fell in. She's living there now, married to a past me that's part human. It's not really me, it's a clone I made, but he thinks like me and he looks how I looked. I miss her though and I still do love her. Now I'll never see her again."

I turned to look at him with my tear stained face. He stared back. Somehow he looked older than he should have. He didn't look like a twenty-one year-old newlywed; he looked more like a father than anyone I'd ever met.

"All you can do is remember her and hope that she remembers you." Rory answered staring at Amy again. It was odd, but there was something that just didn't sit right with the way Rory said that last sentence. He saw how I was looking at him and smiled. "After I stopped existing the first time and became a Roman, that's what kept me sane. Same as well I was waiting for those two thousand years."

"I trust you, Rory, so I'll give it a shot. Don't make me regret my decision." I smiled back echoing his words from earlier. Amy walked towards us looking straight at Rory with the determined look on her face that meant run usually. What had we done wrong?

"Rory," She said somewhat angrily. She smiled and voice softening she said: "you should come dance with your new wife."

"Right, whatever you say, Mrs. Pond." He answered standing up.

"Mrs. Williams." She stated confidently.

"No, I won't tell you what we were talking about even if you do decide to change your name to mine." He laughed as the fatherly look disappeared. "Now let's go dance."

**AN:**** So there you go! Please review!**


End file.
